


puero in somnio

by missdulcerosea



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, but like. barely???, idk i get caught up in my metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: The boy in the dream has yet to wake up.
Kudos: 13





	puero in somnio

The wheel turns. The clock ticks on. And he is caught up in the gears as the centerpiece to the end of all. _I am Rand al’Thor_ , is what he tells himself and what he wants to say. Lews Therin may shroud his mind and break through the barrier, but he’s not a puppet for a long-dead soul. At least he tells himself such.

It is a lie, of course. He is only Rand al’Thor in name. The scar tissue that splits his skin is not from the same body as the boy from the Two Rivers. The clothes he wears, ornate red and gold, are not his. The dragon-shaped tattoos that pattern his arms squeeze at him. This is not Rand al’Thor, but the name is all that he has left even though he is not the same person. That boy is dead, lost to the dream. 

And he’s lost in the dream, too. He cannot wake up till all is said and done. He’s destined to wander the world as a ghost—a walking corpse, a dead soul occupying the body of someone who isn’t even him—till his time comes. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like to sleep forever, to be permanently held captive by the grip of his dreams. Maybe it would be for the better.

But it will be a long time before he wakes up. A long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> i have come to the conclusion that rand al'thor is homura akemi. i will not elaborate but i have talked about this on tumblr a lot. also yes. i listened to homura's theme as i wrote this which says everything.
> 
> thanks for reading~ take care!


End file.
